


I Guess I'm Learning

by roguefaerie



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Canon Nonbinary Character, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Thanks Uncle Neil, Two of them, Yule, Yule 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Crowley has a point.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	I Guess I'm Learning

**Author's Note:**

> A Yule present for a young fan, and my first Good Omens fic of all time. Please don't trash talk somebody's Yule present. Thanks. 
> 
> Title from Queen. Because of course.

All of the familiarities of Aziraphale’s favorite place are just as they should be: the dust drifts lazily through the air among the many old books, and the lighting of the place is just to their liking. Crowley and Aziraphale are together once more for one of the most important conversations they will ever have, and both of them are most assuredly drunk.

It took some time to acquire their taste for alcohol, but it was a natural progression from Aziraphale’s love of food to Crowley’s love of spirits. Mostly, he liked the play on words; the idea of drinking down souls always tickled him just enough that, on appropriate occasions, Crowley would indulge. Eventually it became a partnered activity, yet another that they would not tell upstairs or downstairs about, as far as Crowley was concerned—and so far, Aziraphale has not.

There don't seem to be plans yet to speak to any of the others. So much of their lives here on Earth belong to just the two of them, and they like it that way indeed. Crowley is coming around to the point of it all—exactly why they are so drunk and what it all means. Crowley's not sure if what's best is for Aziraphale to keep calm or completely lose it for once, but does know one thing of the utmost importance.

“My point is,” Crowley begins to answer Aziraphale’s frantic question. He can sense it in the air, the way they’ll join together on this, finally: “My point is, dolphins.” Alcohol is bubbling through Crowley and tears are threatening the tiniest bit because Aziraphale loves this world so much, with food and cartoons—so much so that there was a nanosecond in their lives when the angel believed in Acme anvils.

Crowley thinks of the way the angel dodged apartment windows and was afraid of train tracks until Crowley, realizing how serious things really had gotten, explained that no, the idea had come from humans (damnable humans) and not God. Crowley had to directly explain that humans didn’t really have those contraptions the way Aziraphale thought. And if they did... Crowley would be there to fix it. In a devilish way, of course.

“But I’ve seen them, Crowley,” Aziraphale would say, and Crowley would feel just a little bit more darkness for a moment as protectiveness rises within for the angel.

“Yes, but humans are always illustrating things—scenarios—that aren’t real,” Crowley said, groping for examples. “Like... Like barnacle geese. And all their ridiculously restrictive ideas about gender. You’d be fine, anyway, just have to fill out some discorporation paperwork. You’re an angel.” Aziraphale believed that, and still loves cartoons.

All of that has passed years ago, though Crowley can still think of how cute as a button Aziraphale was even then. This is something to be more scared of, Crowley thinks, because the first point is dolphins. All of them and their big brains. And when the angel realizes what Crowley means, it seems they can very nearly feel it ripple through the both of them.

And that’s when Crowley realizes it all over again. Here they are, just the two of them. The world is burning and so could everything and Crowley can feel it.

The point is— the point is—

Aziraphale.


End file.
